The present invention relates to an external combustion engine that combines the advantages of different types of piston and rotary engines into a single construction.
Conventional engines present significant cooling problems. Further, each type of engine, such as Otto Cycle, Diesel and gas turbine, is limited in its design possibilities by its principle of operation and its lack of flexibility in component arrangement. Particular fuels must be used for example.
Diesel and Otto Cycle engines produce undesirable vibrations and low frequency noise. Diesel engines require high compression ratios and are difficult to start. The typical engine requires a large number of complex moving parts. As a result, such engines are also heavy and bulky. Gasoline type internal combustion engines require highly volatile fuels. Although much lighter and less particular fuel-wise, turbine engines generate high pitch noises and require expensive and complicated fuel control mechanisms. They are not practical for the power ranges needed for automobile propulsion.
Efforts are continuously being made to develop new engines that are more efficient and less expensive to manufacture and operate. Recently, efforts on a large scale with rotary engines are evidence of these continuing efforts.
In view of this background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combustion engine that combines the best features of different types of engines to produce an effective power plant that will operate equally well with various types of fuels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slower combustion to enhance combustion efficiency, to minimize air pollution with exhaust products and allow the use of less expensive, less volatile and of possibly non-fossil fuels such as methanol.
It is another object of the present invention to produce an improved power plant that is simple in construction with few moving parts and that lends itself to production techniques at relatively low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved type of engine that runs smoothly and that has low noise and vibration levels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant that offers flexibility in design to accomplish varying objectives of efficiency in fuel consumption, weight and space reductions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved engine that has low friction losses and can be easily and efficiently cooled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein a heat echanger can be simply added to facilitate cooling and to increase efficiency, and also to serve as damping storage tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved engine wherein the motor member and the combustion member are mechanically segregated to allow the use of most optimum materials for the construction of the parts of each of these two members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein the overall reliability is enhanced, the maintenance made easier and repair work rendered less complex and less expensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved engine wherein the vibrations transmitted to the engine mountings and the power shaft are minimized.